


You're the One That I Want

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response for the following ask from mannatgalhotra on http://imagine-kaz2y5.tumblr.com/ --"Could you please do one where the reader likes Sam or Dean and he likes her back but is afraid and she is close with the other brother and the one she likes gets jealous when he see's them together just as friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd

Sam gritted his teeth as another squeal of laughter came from across the table in the bunker’s library. They’d been at it for at least twenty minutes now, and his mind was swimming with images of what you and Dean were doing. You were all supposed to be checking the lore for information to see if they could pinpoint exactly what creature was attacking people just up the road, but apparently the two of you had better things to do. 

Reaching up, Sam rubbed the back of his neck, trying to loosen the muscles that seemed to tighten with every one of your giggles that drifted over to him. He had no right to be jealous; you didn’t belong to him and it was obvious that you were into Dean. With a sigh, he shook his head and tried to focus on the open book in front of him. And then you let out a deep belly laugh. 

“I can’t fucking concentrate on what I’m supposed to be looking for with you two making all that noise. Since you have no intention of working, I’m going to go finish this in my room,” Sam snapped, snatching up a couple of books and a handful of loose papers and shoving his chair back from the table. He retreated to his room, but once there, he couldn’t find the energy to do anything more than dump the books and papers on his desk and flop down on his bed. He lay there for a few minutes with his arm over his face, trying to calm down and convince himself that even if he couldn’t have you, at least he’d still be able to be around you despite the pain seeing you with Dean caused him. 

“What was that about?” you asked Dean as Sam practically stomped from the room, wincing as you heard his bedroom door slam. 

Dean looked at you silently for minute before shaking his head. “I don’t know. Maybe he just needs to get laid. I might see if he wants to go out tonight and hit a bar. See if I can be his wingman and help him get some.” You were so stunned by his suggestion that you didn’t pay attention to the smirk on his lips when he noticed your dismay. “Yeah, that’s all Sammy needs. He needs to get his dick wet and then maybe he’ll calm down.”

Standing abruptly, you busied yourself pretending to organize the papers in front of you. “Maybe,” you began shakily before taking a breath and continuing with what you hoped was a nonchalant attitude, “Sam just needs an apology from us for wasting time and making him do all the work.”

“Well, I’m not saying sorry for having a little fun. He got his panties in a twist over nothing and decided to throw a tantrum. If you want to apologize, go for it, but I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Pushing back from the table, you tried to walk slowly from the room instead of sprinting toward Sam’s bedroom to try to make up for making him angry. The last thing you wanted was for him to hate you. 

Dean watched you go, grinning the entire time. “I hope those two get their heads outta their asses soon,” he muttered with a chuckle. He’d been on the receiving end of entirely too many chick flick moments with the both of them as they poured out their woes over having feelings for the other one and being afraid to tell them. Tonight, he had purposely amped up the amount of teasing and playing around he did with you because he had figured out that it drove Sam crazy, and he was glad it had the desired results. Now, if only the two of you grew a set and confessed your feelings for each other. Reaching out, he grabbed his almost-full beer from the table and leaned back to kick his feet up on the table before taking a sip of the hoppy deliciousness. 

You hesitated outside Sam’s door. What if you went in and he told you he hated you and wanted you to leave him the hell alone? What if you blurted out something stupid like “I love you”? You exhaled slowly, closing your eyes. “Sam?” Nothing. There wasn’t any sound from inside his room. Leaning your head against his closed door, you gritted your teeth and turned the knob, easing your way into the room silently. Once inside you saw Sam lying on his bed, arm over his eyes, and you repeated yourself. “Sam?” You hated how shaky your voice was, how unsure, how scared. 

Sam’s breathing stuttered when he heard you enter the room, but he didn’t move his arm from over his face. There was something in your voice that made him want to pull you into his arms, but he didn’t have that right. Instead, he sat up, sighing heavily, “What do you need?”

The retort “I need you” was on the tip of your tongue, but instead, you settled on saying, “I wanted to apologize.” Taking his silence as permission to enter the room fully, you stepped further inside, leaving the door open behind you. You took a couple of steps closer to where he sat on his bed and perched on the edge of the mattress. Unable to look at the man beside you, your gaze stayed on your hands as you picked at a nonexistent thread on his duvet. “You’re right to be pissed at us. We shouldn’t have been playing around and making you do all the research.”

He watched as you sat there and hated how unsure and sad you sounded. “It’s okay, really. I’m just tired I guess, and I lashed out. It’s no big deal. I’ve already found a lead that I think will help us. You and Dean…” He sighed again. “You and Dean deserve to be happy.”

Your head snapped up at his last statement, but when you looked over at him, all you could see was him looking at the floor. Surely, he didn’t think...that would explain why he was upset...but seriously, he couldn’t think that you and Dean...could he? You shuddered at just the idea of being with Dean like that. The older Winchester was like your brother, and the idea of seeing him naked or touching him in even the slightest sexual way was squicky. 

“Sam,” you began quietly, reaching out to put a gentle hand on his arm. “Sam, Dean and I aren’t...well, we don’t like each other like that. He’s like my brother. Dean isn’t the one that I want.”

Sam turned to look at you, his eyes disbelieving but glinting with just the slightest bit of hope. “Oh really? So, does the one you want know how you feel? I mean, he’d be crazy not to want you, so I’m sure if you let him know, he’d want to be with you.”

A giggle escaped you as you inched closer to him, finally able to meet his gaze as your own confidence built. Maybe it was possible that Sam might be able to see you as something other than just another hunter. “I don’t think he knows. I’ve been scared to tell him because I think he just sees me as a sister, as just another hunter.” You dipped your head and looked up at him through your lashes, a smile quirking your lips. 

“I don’t see you as…” Sam’s voice stopped abruptly as he realized what he said and his face flushed pink. “I mean...I just...dammit.”

Standing, you moved to stand in front of him and reached out to brush his hair back from his face, tangling your fingers in it and pulling slightly to make him look up at you. “Sam Winchester, I do believe you’re a bit flustered.” You couldn’t help giggling again at the flummoxed look on his face. It was too precious and a feeling of relief swept through you. It didn’t take much effort to bend enough to press your lips to his. You lingered long enough to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips against yours before pulling back. “You have to know...Sam, you’re the one that I want. Always have, always will.”

Sam’s hands came up to grip your hips, pulling you down to sit across his lap before one of his arms wrapped around you. “That is the best damn news I’ve heard all day,” he murmured with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss you again.


End file.
